New Additions
by X-This'N'That-X
Summary: 12 years later and the team is still together,and only one thing has changed. They have kids
1. Chapter 1

_**12 years later**_

"Hey Danny!"

Danny turned to see Connor getting out his car, with a 6 year old on each side of him. "Hey Con," he shouted over his shoulder as he reached in for his own 5 year old son, Dominic. Meanwhile, the rest of the family piled out of the car, Jenny, 11 year old twins Patrick and Anna, and 8 year old Chloe.

Setting Dom on the floor the two families joined together, the ages were similar enough that the children all got along. Dominic stuck like glue to Connors 6 year olds, Tyson and Finn, while Patrick chatted easily with Nick, who was 10 years old. Anna tended to hang around with them.

"Ooh, where's Abby?" squealed Chloe.

Connor jerked his head towards the car as he had both hands full with the giggling twins. "She's probably sorting Izzy out."

"Okay," she said before running over to help Abby with the 3 year old.

The rest of the group wandered towards the ARC, except Jenny who followed her daughter over to Abby.

* * *

><p><em>ConnorAbby- Nick,10 - Tyson and Finn,6 - Izzy,3_

_Becker/Sarah- Tia,10 - Hayden,6 - Alexis,4_

_Danny/Jenny- Patrick and Anna,11 - Chloe,8 - Dominic,5_


	2. Chapter 2

Now the Ark had a nursery for the main team, life was easier. Sometimes.

"GET OUT THE WAY!"

"MOVE, MOVE!"

Four boys charged through the corridor laughing and shouting, and banging on the walls as they ran. They were chased by Danny, Becker and one of his soldiers, who surprisingly were finding catching their lads hard. It was made even harder when the boys split into three groups. With Dominic heading down the left corridor, Finn and Tyson down the right and Becker's 6 year old son, Hayden going straight towards the main frame.

The men split up, Danny twisted and dodged past workers not even getting a second glance, most of them were used to it, as he pursued his son. He gained ground on the 5 year old and was soon within touching distance.

Dom looked over his shoulder and shrieked at the proximity. As he started into a sprint, just as he felt his feet leave the ground as Danny swung him up into his arms.

"Gotcha!"

"NO," Dom cried, trying to wriggle out of his Dad's grip.

Hayden sprinted into the main frame before turning and running up the ramp, Becker a few paces behind. "Can't catch me Dad!" He shouted looking over his shoulder at the Captain.

"But I can," a voice from up ahead spoke.

He whipped his head around just in time to see his mother step out of Lester's office to his left. Jumping to his right he tried to evade her, but only succeeded in slipping through a wet spot before clattering into the sign that said, 'Caution, wet floor'.

Before he hit the floor he felt a hand grab his forearm as his mother pulled him in tight, "You need to watch where you're going in the future." She leant down and planted a kiss on his cheek, while Becker jogged up the rest of the ramp.

"Mum!" he moaned

Tyson looked over to Finn and smirked; guessing from the noise they were the only ones left in the game. Risking a glimpse over his shoulder, he saw that the soldier was getting further away. Obviously this man wasn't built for dodging through gaps and between people like the 6 year olds could.

"Come on dude, we've nearly lost him," Finn grinned.

The soldier was nearly out of sight by now as they rounded the corner. A door swung open to their right, up ahead, but they didn't think anything of it and shouted out.

"Coming through!"

As they grew closer a figure stepped out into the hallway, he wore an amused expression. The boys stopped in their tracks skidding along the floor in an attempt to backpedal. As they span around the soldier came around the corner, and Tyson felt a hand grab the scruff of his shirt.

Tyson yelped as he was pulled backwards. Finn swivelled his head as an arm looped around his waist scooping him off the floor.

"You boys apologise to this soldier for giving him such a hard time. He's new to this game, right?" Connor smiled down at his boys. "I've got it covered mate."

The soldier put his hands on his knees and caught his breath, "Okay, that's fine."

"You alright there?"

"Yep, I'm going to head back to the armoury." The soldier turned and proceeded down the hall.

"I doubt he wants to be on babysitting duty again." Connor whispered.

Both boys snickered before letting their father lead them down the corridor.

* * *

><p><em>ConnorAbby- Nick,10 - Tyson and Finn,6 - Izzy,3_

_Becker/Sarah- Tia,10 - Hayden,6 - Alexis,4_

_Danny/Jenny- Patrick and Anna,11 - Chloe,8 - Dominic,5_


	3. Chapter 3

Connor grinned through the window at Becker and Danny who stood by their own boys inside the nursery/ kid's area.

"Lose two!" Connor shoved the twins playfully through the door as he walked towards where the carer and the men stood.

"Ha, we lasted longer than you guys," Finn shouted victoriously, while Tyson poked his tongue out at them.

"No fair, I'm the youngest!" Dom pouted.

"I guess, but Hayden's got no excuse. You're the oldest aren't you mate?"

"Hey only by a month," he frowned. Arms crossed over his chest as he glared at his father for dragging him back.

Danny sighed as he looked towards a large framed photo that hung on the wall; the picture had been taken the year before and was of the team and their kids.

Becker and Sarah stood on the left with their three children, two girls and one boy, all with dark hair and dark eyes. Connor and Abby stood in the middle with their kids; the twins were perfect mirrored images of their father while Izzy had the pale blonde hair and ice blue eyes. Nick was the mix with Abby's hair, slightly darker at the roots, with Connor's dark brown eyes.

Danny stood on the right of the gathering with his hand looped around Jenny's waist and their kids in front of them. Only Dominic shared Danny's light brown messy hair which stood on end with the help of gel.

Kneeling down he picked up Dom and walked over to where Patrick was talking with Nick, Anna and Becker's 10 year old daughter, Tia.

"Pat, can you keep an eye on your little brother please," he said as he passed him over to Patrick.

"Okay," Pat agreed holding onto Dom before putting him on the floor the moment Danny was out of ear shot. "You're not a baby; you can stand up like a big boy right?"

Dom beamed before nodding vigorously.

Connor looked over to where Nick was, and then back down at the twins.

"Don't even think about it, Dad," Finn growled as he narrowed his eyes at Connor.

"Yeh, we don't need to 'be kept an eye on', okay." Tyson added air quotes to the sentence as he gave Connor his own glare.

Connor held his hands up in mock surrender, watching Nick laugh out the corner of his eye.

Hayden stepped towards the boys to avoid his father sending him over to the older kids, Tia always embarrassed him some way or another.

Connor smiled at the carer, "Do us a favour and try keeping them contained for at least two hours."

* * *

><p><em>ConnorAbby- Nick,10 - Tyson and Finn,6 - Izzy,3_

_Becker/Sarah- Tia,10 - Hayden,6 - Alexis,4_

_Danny/Jenny- Patrick and Anna,11 - Chloe,8 - Dominic,5_


	4. Chapter 4

The three men walked into the main frame, to where Jenny, Sarah and Abby stood next to the A.D.D.

"Hey sweetheart!" Connor bent down as his 3 year old daughter rushed up to him, with an ear to ear smile.

"Daddy," Izzy said.

Becker bent down to where his youngest child sat beside her mother's legs. Alexis watched her father intently as he looked at her.

"Hey Ali!"

Alexis just nodded in acknowledgement. Becker hadn't expected a reply, but he still hoped she would every time he talked to her. Alexis had talked up until she was about 2 years old and she just stopped. No reason. She just stopped talking.

He knew better than to pester her so he stood up and started talking to Sarah. Not a second later and the sirens went off to alert the team of an anomaly site. Izzy threw her little hands over her ears at the noise as the rest of the kids bundled out into the room.

"No!" The adults all shouted simultaneously.

The hopeful faces faded as the kids began moaning, at the same time following their parents to the car park.

"Go back, you're not coming with us," Abby warned.

Connor deposited Izzy over to Nick as Tia took Alexis's hand. He then joined the others in loading the cars up.

Tyson grinned at Finn as they slipped away from the others towards the trucks. No one noticed them sneak away from the scene; they crept closer towards the cars while all the parents were now facing the kids.

"Go on, we're not having this argument now!" Danny shouted, pointing back the way they came.

The kids turned around and headed back.

The team started the cars and headed out to save the day again.

Dom stopped and looked around the car park, searching for the twins until Anna grabbed him and pulled him down the corridor. _"Where are they," he thought._

* * *

><p><em>ConnorAbby- Nick,10 - Tyson and Finn,6 - Izzy,3_

_Becker/Sarah- Tia,10 - Hayden,6 - Alexis,4_

_Danny/Jenny- Patrick and Anna,11 - Chloe,8 - Dominic,5_


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay take a left here, then the next right," said Connor as Danny drove along.

_Thump_

Abby and Jenny looked out the back trying to work out what the noise was and where it came from.

"Stupid guns," Jenny muttered shaking her head.

"Those stupid guns stop us from dying actually." Abby smirked.

"It's over there," Danny pulled up outside the building site. The team could see a faint glow to the left and they guessed it was the anomaly.

Grabbing guns and the equipment, they went over to check it out.

"Creature Incursion!" Danny shouted over his shoulder.

The rest of them saw the mangled body with blood seeping from multiple wounds, and a crowbar lay scattered in the ground a couple feet away.

"I'm guessing the creatures hurt," Connor presumed as he looked at the way the tracks dragged on one side and the blood on the crowbar. "And there's definitely more than one."

"Connor and Abby, go left, Becker and Sarah right and Jenny you come with me. Soldiers stay and guard the anomaly; a few of you take a look around." Danny split the team and they headed off.

"See anything?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah, I can see exactly the same as you remember," Becker sighed.

A noise from above made them both jump and look above them at the scaffolding.

"Is that, you've got to be kidding me!"

* * *

><p><em>ConnorAbby- Nick,10 - Tyson and Finn,6 - Izzy,3_

_Becker/Sarah- Tia,10 - Hayden,6 - Alexis,4_

_Danny/Jenny- Patrick and Anna,11 - Chloe,8 - Dominic,5_


	6. Chapter 6

"Hi Becker," Finn grinned hanging from the scaffolding before dropping a couple feet to the bar below, then jumping off the platform. "Pleased to see me."

"What are you two playing at?" Becker hissed angrily, while Tyson hung upside down from one of the poles.

"We don't want to stay in the nursery, it's boring." Tyson's face turned bright red as all the blood rushed down to his head.

Sarah stepped forward grabbing Tyson and standing him on the ground. "Is Hayden with you?"

"No," Finn said.

"Come on," Becker growled pulling the boys sharply.

"Can we have guns?"

"No"

The team finished herding the Andrewsarchus's back through to the Eocene Epoch. The anomaly closed within a minute of the dinosaurs going back through, and the team loaded everything back in the car.

The drive back to the ARC was in an awkward silence, no one dared break the atmosphere. Every second that passed, Tyson and Finn grew more worried about their punishments.

The car pulled up and they got out.

"Go back to the nursery," Abby said flatly.

The boys turned and fled down the hallway, they could feel their parent's eyes burning the back of their heads.

Abby turned to Connor, who was sat on the bonnet of the car with his head in his hands.

"What are we going to do with them," she said.

"Dunno, Danny any ideas?"

"Nah, sorry mate," Danny gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Come on, we can think of something on the way," Connor hauled himself off the car and led the others through the doors.

* * *

><p><em>ConnorAbby- Nick,10 - Tyson and Finn,6 - Izzy,3_

_Becker/Sarah- Tia,10 - Hayden,6 - Alexis,4_

_Danny/Jenny- Patrick and Anna,11 - Chloe,8 - Dominic,5_


	7. Chapter 7

The boys entered the 'kid's area' with guilty faces and worried looks. The carer stood in front of them with hands on her hips.

"Where have you two been then?"

"Shut up, why don't you keep your nose out of it. It's none of your business," Finn said irritated, pushing past her and sitting in the corner of the room.

"Where did you go guys?" Nick stood behind them.

Alongside him stood the others, Patrick, Anna, Tia, Hayden and Dom. Chloe was sat in the toy zone with the younger kids.

The boys just looked at the floor, without bothering to answer. Before Nick could question them again, the adults walked in.

"Uh oh!" The boys swapped scared expressions before standing and replacing them with defiant ones.

"What have you got to say for yourselves?" Abby stood with her arms folded over her chest. There was anger and irritation in her eyes but worry was evident as well.

"We're not babies. We just wanted to come and you wouldn't let us and-"

Connor held his hand up to silence the boys before speaking himself. "That's because it's dangerous. We don't want you to get hurt."

"We know," Tyson shifted from foot to foot.

"What's our punishment then?" Finn blurted out, then receiving a jab in the ribs from Tyson.

"This is a warning, got it," Connor sighed. "If you do it again, you'll be in big trouble."

The boys tried to hide their grins; they'd got off scot free no punishment. Almost sensing the kids happiness at not receiving a punishment, Connor decided to improvise a bit.

"But of course we can't let you off completely." He smiled down at the twins as their smiles faded. "For the next month you can help clean out the mammoth. Sounds fun."

Abby was surprised by this; he hadn't said anything about this. However she did think it was a good idea. He looks of horror on their little faces was priceless.

The rest of the kids attempted to cover their laughs except for Hayden who was doubled over laughing his head off; his face burned bright red as he gulped down air.

"Oh my god, so funny," he wheezed.

"See you later then and this is a warning for all of you not just the twins," Danny cautioned all the children.

Becker shut the door behind them as they walked out of the room; they all had jobs to do.

"You guys got owned!" Hayden said with a straight face before falling on the floor laughing uncontrollably again.

"Idiot," the boys muttered before stalking away into the corner.

* * *

><p><em>ConnorAbby- Nick,10 - Tyson and Finn,6 - Izzy,3_

_Becker/Sarah- Tia,10 - Hayden,6 - Alexis,4_

_Danny/Jenny- Patrick and Anna,11 - Chloe,8 - Dominic,5_


	8. Chapter 8

Patrick stretched out, feeling his muscles groan and twinge at the movement. Nick sat up beside him and yawned.

"You bored?" Pat sighed.

"Yeh," he said then turned towards the girls who lay sprawled out on the bean bags to the left of the boys. "Lets go, you girls coming?"

"Sure." They both stood up and winced as their legs tried to get back all feeling.

Nick stood up and almost instantly was springing from foot to foot trying to get the blood rushing through his legs and feet. Pins and needles tingled on the soles of his feet as he wandered out of the room.

They were only halfway down the corridor when they heard a yell, "Guys wait up."

The older kids didn't even bother to turn their heads. They knew exactly who it was. For some reason they all hoped that by ignoring the person, they would just turn around and leave them be. Tia squeezed her eyes shut willing herself to disappear into thin air. Unfortunately neither happened, and the annoying person continues to follow them.

"Nick! Wait!"

Nick groaned, this girl never left him alone. He didn't even like her that much. With his mind he tried to tell the girl to turn around and walk back the way she came. He knew it hadn't worked when the footsteps were right behind him and he felt someone tug on his shirt.

"Nick!"

He gritted his teeth and looked down at the 8 year old girl who tormented him every day. "What is it," he said through gritted teeth.

"Why didn't you stop?" Chloe frowned, her face a mix of confusion and irritation.

The group stopped and turned around with Pat and Anna directly in front of their sister.

"Chloe go away and stop following us. You're like a lost puppy." Patrick growled.

"But-"

"No, you're eight and we're all ten and over." Anna said with her hands on her hips in annoyance. "Go talk to someone your own age. Please!"

Chloe screwed her face up she didn't want to hang around with the boys.

"No fair, well at least Nick wants me here." She looked longingly at him.

"No Chloe, I don't. Now please just go back to the room." He said while slipping his hand into Tia's to try and get the message across.

Turning tale, Chloe steamed of down the corridor to look for her father and tell him all the mean things they had said.

* * *

><p><em>ConnorAbby- Nick,10 - Tyson and Finn,6 - Izzy,3_

_Becker/Sarah- Tia,10 - Hayden,6 - Alexis,4_

_Danny/Jenny- Patrick and Anna,11 - Chloe,8 - Dominic,5_


	9. Chapter 9

It was a girl's night out and the three men were spread over the sofa's in Connor and Abby's apartment. It was a big apartment, similar to their other one with the bedroom overlooking the living room, but there were more rooms and this one was mostly kid-proof. Abby and Connor shared the room downstairs with Izzy in a smaller adjoining room to the left. Nick had a big bedroom upstairs with Finn and Tyson in a room next door, both rooms looked out over the balcony.

There were two bathrooms, one with a toilet, sink and shower cubicle that was connected to the adult's room. Whereas the room upstairs consisted of a larger Jacuzzi bath with built in shower, toilet and sink and cabinets.

Once a week the men would come round Connor's, seeing as he had the biggest apartment, and let the girl's have a day off to enjoy themselves or go shopping without having to worry about the kids.

The men chatted happily with coke cans in hands; they weren't allowed to drink while looking after eleven kids aged between three to eleven years old.

"So Connor, what did Lester want with you this morning?" Becker said, taking a sip from his can.

"Finn and Tyson thought it was funny to put some Mammoth cra-" he paused and looked around to check there were no kids around. "Mammoth crap in his coat pocket and desk drawers and... well everywhere really."

They all found it pretty funny and didn't notice Tyson running past with a bowl of water in his hands.

Tyson ran into the upstairs bathroom with the tank still in his hands and put it carefully on the floor. Dom, Finn and Hayden were seated in the bath tub with it only partly full so they were sat on the little edge seats with their feet in the water and the water lapping against their legs without getting their butts wet. It didn't really matter though, the boys were shirtless and only clad in swimming trunks.

The water was clear and free of any shampoos or bubble baths. Tyson picked up the bucket and emptied a couple of buckets of water into the bath. He then climbed in alongside Finn and Dom and swung his feet into the water.

The boys giggled as they wiggled their toes in the water.

"This is funny, do you always do this?" Dom looked at the twins.

"Yeah when mum and dad don't notice," Finn laughed.

"We do notice."

All the boy's heads flicked up to see Connor and the other dad's in the doorway.

"Oh."

Connor shook his head and sighed in amusement at the scene in front of him.

"Why do you two always insist on torturing those poor fish?"

Tyson and Finn looked down at the five goldfish that swum in between the boys legs and over their feet. They seemed happy enough. The bath was pretty big so it must be huge to the fish. They were being given freedom, that's good isn't it?

"But they like it, they're free... kind of," Tyson smiled.

"You know what fine as long as you don't break anything, kill the fish, make a mess or annoy the others," Connor smirked looking directly at each boy in turn.

"You heard him," Danny said.

The men exited the room but they could still hear laughs of joy and chatting as they walked down the stairs.

* * *

><p><em>ConnorAbby- Nick,10 - Tyson and Finn,6 - Izzy,3_

_Becker/Sarah- Tia,10 - Hayden,6 - Alexis,4_

_Danny/Jenny- Patrick and Anna,11 - Chloe,8 - Dominic,5_


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh what the hell!"

Nick jumped to his feet and slammed his fist against the wall that separated his room fromt he bathroom. "Shut up you little idiots!"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist bro," Tyson yelled back, not even bothering to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"Yeh calm down, eh?" Hayden laughed.

Tia was next to her feet, followed by Patrick. Anna sighed, Patrick could shout at Dom for her.

"Shut it Hayden or I'll rip your throat out." Tia was alongside Nick banging her hands on the wall, she was getting very frustrated at her little brother.

"Hey Tia, you sound a little annoyed. Is something wrong sis," was the response that came from the other side.

"Oh you little arse, shut it!"

"God, magazines are right. Teenagers are very moody!" Dom said.

On the other side of the wall the kids erupted into laughter, but in Nick's room Anna was up now screaming and shouting at them with the others. This carried on for another 2 minutes, before Anna walked to the balcony and called down to the adults.

"Dad you better shut them up or we will!"

"Anna, they're just kids," Danny sighed.

"And we will kill them."

"Dude we can hear them from down here," Connor reasoned.

"Yeah and I don't really want a fight," Becker said.

The men stood up and made their way to the stairs, Becker looked down at his watch. He was shocked by the time. _10:12pm_.

"Woah look at the time!"

"Ok Danny, go tell the older ones to shut up and me and Becker will grab the little kids and put them to bed." Connor led Becker down the hall to the twin's room.

They grabbed four sets of pyjamas and lay them out on the where each kid would be sleeping. They made sure each bed was ready and Connor decided to leave the chocolate hidden under Finn and Tyson's pillow. The girls could help deal with the overly hyperactive kiddies.

They then made their way to the bathroom, deciding the element of surprise was the best option.

Becker held his hand up and did a countdown while mouthing the words. _3, 2, 1... Go!_

They burst in, and taking advantage of the boys stunned faces grabbed two each and bundled them into the bedroom. Danny now finished with the older kids helped out and took Dom from Becker.

Now it was a matter of getting the boys dressed. Danny and Becker struggled to get their wiggling children out of the water shorts and into pyjama bottoms. Both men were surprised on how Connor was doing it better when he had a child in each hand.

Connor had Tyson in a pyjama top with wet shorts still on, with Finn going opposite with a bare chest and one leg in his pyjama trousers. Not to mention Tyson was dangling upside down with Connor's arm clamped around his waist.

"So Danny you get the older ones to shut up I take it."

"Yeah, they were happy for the boys to shut up."

"Hey Connor how can you do two when we struggle doing one child?" Becker asked as he hitched Hayden's trousers up his waist.

"Well Abby makes me get them changed every night on my own while she sorts out Izzy. Says it helps to be able to do both of them." Connor grinned as he finished dressing Finn. "Problem is I have to keep hold of both of them otherwise one will make a run for it."

"Tough," Danny smirked as he nearly lost his grip on Dom's wet shorts.

Once they had finished putting them in pyjamas, they went out the room. It was always easier to return in 20 minutes when they had wound down a bit.

* * *

><p><em>ConnorAbby- Nick,10 - Tyson and Finn,6 - Izzy,3_

_Becker/Sarah- Tia,10 - Hayden,6 - Alexis,4_

_Danny/Jenny- Patrick and Anna,11 - Chloe,8 - Dominic,5_


	11. Chapter 11

_Back in Nick's room_

Danny walked into the room and stood in the doorway.

"Okay we sorted out the kids but you need to stop shouting," he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"They started it!" Patrick shouted.

"I said _stop_ shouting, and I think you'll find it was Nick who started it."

"No Nick started shouting because they were making too much noise," Tia butted in.

"Well they've gone to bed so you don't need to worry."

"Uh Dad, Becker and Connor probably need your help then," Anna smiled gesturing for her father to go.

"Fine, just don't make too much noise because Izzy and Alexis are asleep." Danny warned as he backed out the room to go and help get the boys ready for bed.

"God my brothers are so annoying," Nick groaned, collapsing back onto his bed.

"Same here, at least you don't have to put up with Chloe," Patrick laughed sitting on the bed beside him.

Tia was leant against the balcony railing, looking out over the living room.

"Hey where are Sid and Nancy?" She asked

Nick stood up and walked over. "Umm, they're probably in the boys bedroom or asleep in Izzy's room."

"What about Rex? I haven't seen him today," Anna asked standing next to Tia.

"Over there," Nick pointed. "You see that pillow in the roof beams; well he hides up there sometimes. He's probably got one of Izzy's teddies up there."

"Cute."

As if knowing they were talking about him, Rex sprung out from between his makeshift house and flew down to them. He landed neatly on Nick's head and chirruped in his ear, before nuzzling his neck happily and hopping onto the banister.

"Hey Rex," Nick laughed.

He got a chirp in reply.

Rex leapt of the banister and soared into the kitchen, most likely looking for left out food.

"Bye then," Patrick grinned.

"You know Nicky boy, my sister really fancies you," Pat laughed.

"Really I would have never guessed!" Nick laughed sarcastically, then taking on a more serious tone. "Wait where is Chloe?"

As if to answer Nick's question there was a knock on the door, followed by a very annoying and sadly familiar voice. "Nick, can I come in...Please?"

"Nick's not here," Anna shouted gesturing for him to hide.

"Huh, what do you mean," Chloe asked shoving open the door and walking into the room.

"Uh I mean he's not here."

Nick was there, but he was hid under the bed. Luckily Tia had pulled the covers of the bed a bit so the dangled over the side so Chloe couldn't see him.

"Why not though because this is his room. Where did he go?"

"You know I think he is in the kitchen," Tia smiled at the eight year old.

Chloe didn't like Tia much and glared at her. "Ok, I'll go look there then."

Then with that Chloe left the room and Nick rolled out from under the bed.

"That was close," he grinned.

"Too close," Pat laughed giving him a hand up.

* * *

><p><em>ConnorAbby- Nick,10 - Tyson and Finn,6 - Izzy,3_

_Becker/Sarah- Tia,10 - Hayden,6 - Alexis,4_

_Danny/Jenny- Patrick and Anna,11 - Chloe,8 - Dominic,5_


	12. Chapter 12

The moon shone through the open window casting a soft glow across the bedroom. The curtains billowed as a soft breeze blew through and rippled the sheets on the bed. A little boy got out of the bed and walked softly towards the window, trailing his fingers along the wall. His feet padded soundlessly on the soft carpeted floor as he reached the window and looked out onto the garden below. The grass glimmered in the light of the moon and a single shadowed silhouette stood at the end of the garden. The stranger's arms were held neatly behind his back and the man looked at the ground.

The boy watched him curiously before two smaller figures walked out into the garden from the gate at the side of the fence. The light reflected off of the two boys faces and they smiled up at the boy, neither noticed the mysterious shadowed man at the end of the garden. The man slowly lifted his hand up and a gun was now visible in his hand. The boy shouted in fear as he tried to warn the boys below, but the boys just looked at him with confused expressions as they began to turn their heads to what the little boy pointed too.

The man fired the gun and two bullets zipped through the air and two bodies fell to the ground. The man fired two more rounds into the boys before turning and walking off into the shadows. The boy looked on in horror at the two lifeless bodies laid on the grass each with two bullet holes in them. A round in the head and a round in the heart.

Hayden shot up in bed screaming. His heart beat furiously as he jumped out of bed and looked out the window. There was no mysterious man. The sound of footsteps thumped down the corridor before Tia appeared in the doorway and rushed to her brother's side.

"Hayden, what's wrong?" Tia asked as she pulled him into a tight embrace.

Hayden just stood there speechless and wrapped his arms around Tia letting her pick him up and hold her to him. He didn't mind, he needed her there. The dream had seemed so real. He had just watched his friends get shot. He had just watched Tyson and Finn die. He turned his head into her shoulder and sobbed.

The door opened again and his father walked in. Tia handed Becker Hayden.

"What happened?" he said.

"I don't know," Tia said before rubbing her brothers back and sitting down on his bed.

Becker sat next to Tia with Hayden in his lap, he stroked his son's hair trying to soothe him and stop him from crying. "Hayden? Hayden talk to me please. Tell me what happened."

Hayden turned his head and murmured into his dad's neck, "Just a nightmare."

"Okay, do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"No."

"Okay, go back to bed then."

"Can I sleep in Tia's room?" Hayden whimpered.

Becker looked across at Tia for confirmation and she nodded.

"Yeah, you can sleep in my room Hayden," Tia smiled brushing her hand across his tear stained cheek.

Taking his hand, Tia led him out of the room and down the corridor. On the way they passed Sarah who stood in the doorway to Alexis's room, calming her daughter after she was woken by Hayden's screams.

* * *

><p><em>ConnorAbby- Nick,10 - Tyson and Finn,6 - Izzy,3_

_Becker/Sarah- Tia,10 - Hayden,6 - Alexis,4_

_Danny/Jenny- Patrick and Anna,11 - Chloe,8 - Dominic,5_


	13. Chapter 13

Hayden hadn't got much sleep and he sat at the table with his hair sticking up all over the place. His mum put a bowl of cereal in front of him along with a cup of orange juice, then leaned over and kissed the top of his head.

"How are you feeling?" Sarah asked smoothing his hair down, or at least attempting to.

There was no reply. He just sat still with his fingers drumming on the tabletop as he looked into thin air.

"Hayden? Hayden say something," Sarah said.

Hayden continued staring into nothing and his expression slowly began to twist into fear. His hand was now trembling and his breathing grew heavier.

"Hayden!" Sarah said worriedly, shaking his shoulder gently.

Hayden jumped slightly looking down at her hand before tilting his head up to look her in the eye. His expression was blank as he looked at Sarah's own scared face.

"Yeah?"

Alexis watched from the other side of the room with Tia, they both exchanged confused faces.

"Are you alright?" Sarah asked again.

"Just tired," he mumbled.

"Why don't you tell me what your dream was about?" She said

Hayden tensed slightly at the mention of it before he reached across the table for his spoon and shovelled a mouthful of cheerio's into his mouth. "Can't talk, eating," he mumbled.

Sarah left him at the table and sighed. She knew there wasn't much she could do if he wouldn't talk about it.

Once Sarah had left the room, Tia and Alexis crossed the room and sat on either side of Hayden. He watched them all the time as he munched on his breakfast.

"Hayden, I don't know what your nightmare was about and I guess there's no point asking if you won't tell me. So all I'm going to say is I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you. Okay?" Tia soothed him rubbing his back.

Hayden squeezed his eyes tight as he tried to block the flashes of his dream from entering his mind.

"Not me that get hurt, others," he sighed.

"Who?" Tia asked.

All she got in response was Hayden shaking his head frantically from side to side.

Suddenly without warning he jumped up from the table almost knocking Alexis over and left the room. Leaving behind his two worried sister's and a bowl of half eaten Cheerio's.

Alexis shifted in her chair and reached out for Tia's hand with her own small hand. Tia took it and smiled down at her youngest sibling.

"It's going to be alright," Tia smiled.

Alexis smiled back and that was all the reassurance she needed.

* * *

><p><em>ConnorAbby- Nick,10 - Tyson and Finn,6 - Izzy,3_

_Becker/Sarah- Tia,10 - Hayden,6 - Alexis,4_

_Danny/Jenny- Patrick and Anna,11 - Chloe,8 - Dominic,5_


	14. Chapter 14

Tyson and Finn slapped Hi-5's with Dom as the kids crossed paths on the way to the main frame; most of the time the kids just wandered in and out of the nursery throughout the day. They had just got back from school and the kids were letting out all their steam.

Entering the lounge area which had supposedly been for the adults but they didn't mind the kids coming and going as long as they cleared up after themselves.

The boys sat down on the beanbags in front of the main TV and turned on the X-box 360 elite. Finn leaned across and inserted one of the many Call of Duty disks in; most of the people who actually played the console played either racing, COD, Halo or Grand Theft Auto. A couple of the games belonged to the boys but they normally got left here. Most of the staff just turned a blind eye toward the age gap between the game and the boys sat playing it.

Only Lester ever lectured them. But they all knew he had a soft spot for all the kids.

"Die Nazi! Die!" Dom shouted.

"Arghhh! You idiot Dom that's me," Finn groaned.

"Oops minor mistake," Dom grinned.

"Yeah, I'll make a minor mistake on your face in a minute," Finn said under his breath.

The boys were on X-Box live, seeing as the kids just used Conner's, Becker's and Danny's accounts. Drake and McKean were usual visitors of the lounge, seeing as most of the staff just stopped to grab and coffee and go, while these guys spent most of their break there. The two of them were Becker's soldiers and they enjoyed mucking about and playing a couple games against the kids. Lt Harry Drake was stood to the boys left with his back against the wall, while Lt Brian McKean was perched on the countertop next to him with a warm Coffee in his hand.

"Hey boys where's Hayden today?" McKean said.

Apparently the boys hadn't been to worried until now that one of them was missing.

"Umm, we don't know," Finn confessed. "Have you seen Becker? Was he with him?"

"Nah, Captain Becker was there normal time and he seemed normal. Why don't you go look for him?" Drake said.

Passing over the controllers to the two military men the boys walked out down the corridor to look for Hayden or Becker or anyone else who knew where he was.

* * *

><p><em>ConnorAbby- Nick,10 - Tyson and Finn,6 - Izzy,3_

_Becker/Sarah- Tia,10 - Hayden,6 - Alexis,4_

_Danny/Jenny- Patrick and Anna,11 - Chloe,8 - Dominic,5_


	15. Chapter 15

"Becker!"

Becker turned and looked up from the files he was in the middle of signing.

"Finn, how can I help you?" Becker smiled half turning back so he could finish what he was doing.

He heard more footsteps as Dom and Tyson appeared in the doorway, he noticed that all the boy's had slightly red faces. Although they normally did; he didn't know where they got all that energy from.

Tyson walked straight through the door and past his brother, and carried on walking up to the gun racks. Becker watched him out of the corner of his eye; five times someone had been 'accidently' shot with a tranquilizer or a rubber bullet and two of those had been Tyson.

They had to be careful with the guns within the children's reach so some had to have tranquilizer darts or rubber bullets for the safety of the ARC staff.

"Tyson, leave it," Becker warned as he finished filling in his name and the techy left the armoury.

Hanging his head in mock shame, Tyson rejoined the others. "Where's Hayden today?"

"He didn't get much sleep last night, but he is probably with Abby in the menagerie."

The boys nodded in thanks before leaving the armoury and heading towards the menagerie. However upon turning the corner Finn walked straight into his mum, ending up with a plastic cup of water spilt over his head.

"MUM!" Finn groaned.

"Finn, I didn't see you there. Sorry sweetheart, umm go ask your dad I'm sure he's got a spare shirt for you." Abby said as she bent down to help her half-drowned son to his feet.

"Don't worry, is Hayden in the menagerie?"

"No, he went off with Connor a little while ago. He seemed a bit upset so your dad took him to help with his and Danny's work to take his mind off whatever it was that was upsetting him." Abby sighed as she ruffled Finn's hair and kissed the top of Tyson's head.

With that she walked off down the corridor.

"It's like a bloody goose chase," Dom sighed dragging his feet as he walked behind the twins.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Finn said.

Tyson entered through the door first and was pleased to find Hayden sat at a table looking quite bored. "Hayden, we found you!"

"Finally!" Dom said before collapsing in exhaustion on the floor.

"Dom get up," Danny said blankly not even bothering to look at his son sprawled on the floor.

Tyson held a hand out and helped Dom get to his feet.

"So, what you doing in here?" Finn said.

"Nothing, I just... uh... nothing," Hayden muttered without looking either of the twins in the eyes.

"Oh, well are you coming then?" Finn said.

"Sure."

The boys left the room and headed off back down the corridor with Hayden dragging behind slightly as they chatted amongst themselves. Connor and Danny stuck their heads out of the door and watched the boys disappear round the corner.

"There definitely something bothering Hayden," Connor sighed.

Danny nodded in agreement, before the two men got back to work.

* * *

><p><em>ConnorAbby- Nick,10 - Tyson and Finn,6 - Izzy,3_

_Becker/Sarah- Tia,10 - Hayden,6 - Alexis,4_

_Danny/Jenny- Patrick and Anna,11 - Chloe,8 - Dominic,5_


	16. Chapter 16

The men were dressed in black with balaclava pulled over their faces and guns in hands as they ran down the corridor. Whoever they were they weren't here for coffee. The men began to shout as they split up down the corridor, and similar shouts were heard from the other side of the ARC.

Hayden sprinted down the corridor as a couple of masked men turned the corner, his feet slapped against the polished floor as he skidded through an open door. Without pausing he carried on running, lunging up onto a table before prying open an air vent cover and scrambling up into it. The vent clanged shut behind him. He didn't bother looking back; he just kept going forwards. There were cries of panic and fear below him, and for once he was genuinely scared for his life. As he rounded a corner in the ventilation system, his worst fears were confirmed and the sound of bullets and more screams filled the building. They echoed of the walls and Hayden pulled his knees to his chest and clamped his hands over his ears.

He just wanted it to end.

Hayden jolted up in bed, his heart racing as he took deep breaths. It was just a dream. Stepping out of bed, Hayden walked to the bathroom and turned on the light.

Looking in the mirror, he looked at himself. He looked terrible. His face was pale and sweat dripped down his face. His hair stuck to his face and was soaked from the sweat and his eyes were red and slightly bloodshot. He'd been crying. The digital clock display showed it was 4:07am; his parents wouldn't be awake for another two hours at the least.

Hayden sat down on the closed toilet seat and put his head in his hands, letting the tears run down his face. He didn't understand; what were these dreams about? What did they mean? Were they linked?

Trembling slightly, he got to his feet and made his way to his room. He pulled up a chair and sat at the window looking out onto the garden; no way was he going to get anymore sleep. He thought about the first dream. He'd watched his best friends die. But the second dream was different. There were masked men with semi-automatic guns. There'd been gunshots, had more people died?

Hayden didn't know; all he knew was every time he shut his eyes his dreams flashed behind his closed eyes and he could hear their screams and pleas for help.

And he'd done nothing. He hid.

* * *

><p><em>ConnorAbby- Nick,10 - Tyson and Finn,6 - Izzy,3_

_Becker/Sarah- Tia,10 - Hayden,6 - Alexis,4_

_Danny/Jenny- Patrick and Anna,11 - Chloe,8 - Dominic,5_


	17. Chapter 17

Nick sat down next Tia; she looked upset.

"Tia?"

Tia jumped slightly at his voice before looking at Nick. Her expression was hard to read, but he could tell she was worried about something. Through the way she unclenched and clenched her hands and her eyes weren't focused properly on his face. There was also the fact that her eyes were red-rimmed.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," Tia said looking him in the eye, she couldn't lie to Nick though. He was her best friend; always had been. One of the things he inherited from his father was his ability to manipulate girls using his puppy dog look. But he didn't use them this time. He just smiled softly.

"Well, you know I'm here. You can tell me anything." Nick stood up and headed back out the room.

Tia watched him go. He knew when something was wrong. He knew when something was worrying her. He knew her. Shutting her eyes again, she thought about Hayden. He wouldn't tell anyone what was wrong or what that dream had been about.

She hoped he would talk soon; he needed to be able to confide in someone. He couldn't just keep it cooped up. He was only six, who knew what it could do to him. Maybe Nick could help her.

Standing up she headed in the direction he had walked off in, and she chased him down the corridor in hope she could catch him up. Turning the corner she crashed into Tyson and Dom. Tyson fell backwards into Finn who managed to keep them both upright. Dom lost his footing and would have ended up head first into a wall if Hayden hadn't grabbed his shirt and pulled him to his feet.

"Sorry guys, I was just looking for Nick," Tia panted.

"Down the corridor and take a left," Tyson said, pointing down the corridor in the direction Nick had gone.

"Thanks."

Stepping past the boys, Tia carried on running down the corridor, a little slower than before to avoid another collision. The boys just ignored her and carried on walking, with Hayden casting a questioning glance over his shoulder.

Turning left and running down the corridor, Tia could start to hear the sound of someone playing the guitar. She knew exactly where Nick would be and slowed down to a walk. Automatically when she reached the door she stopped and went through, Nick was sat at the desk with his guitar plucking a tune.

"What're you playing?" she asked.

Looking up and smiling at his guest, "The cave by Mumford and Sons, good song."

Tia nodded and closed the door behind her before crossing the room and pulling up a chair. To this nick stopped playing and put his guitar on the desk and turned towards Tia so he was facing her.

"I know you didn't come to listen to me playing guitar," he said. "What's wrong?"

Tia looked at nick again. This was her friend, she knew she could tell him anything and he wouldn't tell a soul. He would tell her the truth no matter what while still trying to protect her feelings. He always did what was best for her.

Taking a deep breath, Tia began to explain the past few days, "Its Hayden..."

* * *

><p><em>ConnorAbby- Nick,10 - Tyson and Finn,6 - Izzy,3_

_Becker/Sarah- Tia,10 - Hayden,6 - Alexis,4_

_Danny/Jenny- Patrick and Anna,11 - Chloe,8 - Dominic,5_


	18. Chapter 18

The children stood in line in the kid's area waiting to be told something 'important' by Lester.

"What do you think he is going to tell us?" Patrick questioned the others.

"Dunno, maybe he sending us all to military camp," Dom grinned.

"Shut up, Dom," Anna sighed.

"Love you too," Dom said.

"I said shu-"

"Children, can't you get along for a few minutes please?" Lester interrupted as he stood in the doorway.

"Hey Lester," Finn and Tyson smiled sweetly and waved at Lester.

Lester just rolled his eyes at the boys and ignored them. "Okay children we have two extra children today, and their father works her and he is just having some problems at home. Please don't upset them and just be nice. Okay I'll let them introduce themselves." And with that he left the room as Abby and Sarah brought two children into the room, one boy and one girl.

"Be nice," Abby smiled kissing Izzy on the head before exiting with Sarah.

The girl smiled at the others, she looked around ten or eleven years old, as the little boy slipped his hand into hers. The boy looked around six.

"I'm Krista," the girl smiled. "and I'm eleven. This is Charlie and he's my little brother."

Nudging Charlie forward, he spoke up, "Yeah, I'm Charlie and I'm six."

"Cool, we're six too," Finn smiled gesturing to himself, Tyson and Hayden. "And Dom here is five."

"Hi," Dom smiled too.

Releasing his sister's hand, Charlie followed them over to the play area.

"How old are you guys?" Krista asked.

One by one the others introduced themselves and their younger siblings.

"Alexis doesn't speak though."

"Oh, hi Alexis," Krista grinned down at the four year old.

Alexis just looked up at her and waved her little hand.

Slowly the children dispersed out of the room.

Leaving just Tyson, Finn, Dom, Alexis and Izzy in the room, while Hayden gave Charlie a tour of the ARC.

"So umm who's your dad then?" Hayden said.

"Lt. Laine, my mum and my dad have been arguing lately," Charlie answered.

"Oh, Laine is your dad; he's cool like most of the soldiers."

"Thanks." Charlie turned to face him but his eyes were slightly off only by a little that most people wouldn't notice. "Is something bothering you?"

"What?" Hayden was taken by surprise slightly.

"You seem tense as if something's bothering you, what is it?"

Hayden was about to tell him to leave off and it was none of his business, but there was something in this kids face that told him he could trust him and he could help.

Taking a breath, Hayden cut into a room and sat down at the desk in the room.

"I've been having these dreams lately, they... well in them I see my friends get killed and then there's these men with guns in the ARC and," Hayden sniffed as the flashes of dreams tried to get to the front of his brain. "... and well that's it really."

It was amazing; it felt like the weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Charlie sat there in deep thought as he scanned through what Hayden had just told him.

"You know, these could just be dreams and they'll go away soon. Or they could be premonitions," Charlie said.

"What's a premo... premonition?"

It's like a warning of what's to come," Charlie sighed.

"Wait how do you know what a premonition is?"

"I just do," Charlie smiled. "You feeling better now?"

"Yeah thanks man," Hayden said.

"Come on, let's head back," Charlie slowly rose to his feet with Hayden following behind.

Hayden led the way towards the door but just as he reached for the door handle there was a smash.

* * *

><p><em>ConnorAbby- Nick,10 - Tyson and Finn,6 - Izzy,3_

_Becker/Sarah- Tia,10 - Hayden,6 - Alexis,4_

_Danny/Jenny- Patrick and Anna,11 - Chloe,8 - Dominic,5_


	19. Chapter 19

Hayden and Charlie stepped out into the corridor as the walls echoed the shouts of men and the screams of the ARC staff. They moved quickly down the corridor checking behind them for any signs of trouble. Just as they rounded the corner, a group of about four men appeared down the other end of the corridor.

It was that moment that Hayden's worst fear was confirmed. The men were suited up in black with balaclavas covering their faces and guns ready in their hands.

"Stop!" The leading man shouted as they lifted their guns to fire.

Charlie grabbed hold of Hayden's jumper and lunged back the way they'd come as a hail of bullets bombarded the wall that they used as cover. The boys sprang to their feet and raced down the hall until Hayden came to a stop outside and door and ran through.

The vent slammed shut behind him and he kept crawling forwards, the tears now streaming down his face. It was a couple minutes later when he slowed down and stopped to catch his breath that he realised something.

Charlie wasn't behind him.

"Charlie?" Hayden whispered down the way he'd come.

Nothing.

He was on his own.

Realising this, Hayden drew his knees to his chest and cried in the small confined space.

...

Charlie could hear the men running through the building, the screams, the gun sounds, and the fear in their cries for help. He could hear it all. Hayden was gone. He needed help. He didn't know what to do.

He didn't know where he was or where he was going. He stretched his arm out and traced his fingers along the wall as he ran.

After a minute or so, he stopped. Cocking his head to one side he strained his ears for sound. He could hear sounds from all directions, but he honed in his hearing to behind him.

Nothing.

In front of him.

Feet slapping against the polished floor, but they were too heavy to be children and too many to be friendly. Turning back the way he had come Charlie ran down the corridor. Every now and then he stopped to listen. All the while his fingers traced along the wall.

...

Tyson, Finn and Dom froze with fear when the gunfire started. They knew they had to run but they had Alexis and Izzy with them, they were only four and three years old.

Their prayers were answered when Nick, Patrick, Anna, Tia and Krista along with two soldiers appeared at the door. "Good your still here," Patrick sighed.

Tia and Anna picked up Alexis and Izzy while Krista just looked around the room.

"Where are Charlie and Hayden?"

"Hayden took Charlie for a tour of the ARC."

Tyson noticed that Nick, Patrick and the two soldiers had guns. He nodded to the others and they understood.

"We're going to go find Hayden," Tyson announced.

"No, he's my little brother," Tia stated.

"He's our friend and you have to stay with the others and look after Alexis and Izzy." Tyson ordered. "Don't worry, we'll bring him back. I promise."

The three boys exited the nursery before Nick called after them.

"You boys go with Lt. Drake then, McKean you stay with us."

The soldier nodded and followed after the small boys.

* * *

><p><em>ConnorAbby- Nick,10 - Tyson and Finn,6 - Izzy,3_

_Becker/Sarah- Tia,10 - Hayden,6 - Alexis,4_

_Danny/Jenny- Patrick and Anna,11 - Chloe,8 - Dominic,5_


	20. Chapter 20

Alexis understood what was going on. Izzy didn't. Her sobs bounced off the walls and the noise seemed louder than it was. Tia, Krista and Anna were knelt next to Izzy trying to soothe her, and it was starting to work. If Alexis was going to go, it was now or never.

She wanted to find the adults and her parents.

Slipping out the doorway, she walked quickly down the hall with her little feet padding along the shiny floor. She didn't have any shoes on so her feet skidded from time to time. Now and then she fell down, but she always got straight back up. No tears.

As she walked down the long hallway she heard a commotion in one of the rooms to her left. Tiptoeing towards it, she peeked her head around the door and watched the scene in front of her. One of the ARC soldiers was fighting against a lone man dressed in black.

The man in black knocked the soldier to the floor, his mask was scattered on the floor beside them from where it had been torn off. The man straddled the soldier's chest and began swinging punches at him. Most of the hits were full-on and the soldiers head snapped from side to side as the hits flowed. Neither of the two men had seen the little girl in the doorway.

Alexis stood rooted to the spot. Then she saw the gun.

It lay on the floor, knocked out of reach of the soldier as the struggle continued. The soldier had one hand trying to loosen the man's grip from his neck as he reached for the gun with the other. He couldn't reach it.

The man in black had his back to Alexis as she moved silently further into the room, towards the gun. As she drew closer and the gun was within her reach, the soldier finally looked up and saw her. She kicked the gun across the room towards the soldier's outstretched hand; the soldier's eyes widened as he took in what he was seeing.

The gun spun across the floor and the soldier thrust it up into the man's face, forcing him to back off. He knelt with his hands behind his head as the gun dug into his neck, but the soldier couldn't bring himself to murder this man with a child in such close range. Instead he smashed the stock into his temple, rendering him unconscious.

Taking advantage of the little time they had to escape, the soldier ran forwards and scooped Alexis into his arms as he ran down the hallways.

"My name is Michael Forn. What's your name?" He smiled down at her. He'd never met this child but he guessed it was one of the main team's kids.

She looked up at him, her eyes full of fear softened slightly and she smiled.

"Alexis."

* * *

><p><em>ConnorAbby- Nick,10 - Tyson and Finn,6 - Izzy,3_

_Becker/Sarah- Tia,10 - Hayden,6 - Alexis,4_

_Danny/Jenny- Patrick and Anna,11 - Chloe,8 - Dominic,5_


	21. Chapter 21

Abby, Connor and Becker stood in the armoury, loading guns with live ammunition and hooking them in holsters or swinging them around their shoulders with straps. They had three guns each, except Becker who had four, and all the ammunition they could carry without it being to much of a burden to carry.

Connor pulled back the top slide of the browning 9mm pistol to check the round was in the chamber before applying the safety. He then stuck in his hip holster on the opposite side of the other pistol, and then slipped the strap of an M16 rifle around his neck. Glancing at the others, to see that they had finished their weapon checks and he gave them a thumbs up. They all wore body armour, the bullets impact should be absorbed by it but there could still be enough force to bruise or break a rib. The last piece of equipment was the earpiece, so if they got split up they could keep in contact.

"Becker?" Abby said.

Becker looked up, his face showed little emotion but his eyes were a giveaway to his fear. The fear wasn't of being shot or caught; it was for his family and friends.

"There'll be fine. We'll find them, don't worry," she smiled.

He nodded, before fiddling with his Kevlar vest.

Once again the sound of someone running down the corridor entered the armoury room and they took up hiding positions from which they could fire from if chaos broke out. The sound began to grow louder as it became obvious it was coming their way. However the sound was solo, there was only one set of feet. Edging forwards Becker poked his head out the doorway since he was closest. He smiled at the sight.

Lt. Forn came to a stop, before recognising his captain and jogging towards him, dropping Alexis to the ground. Becker grinned as he let the rifle swing around to rest on his back and lifted his daughter into his arms, checking for any injuries.

"Thank you lieutenant," he nodded towards the breathless soldier.

"You're welcome, she saved my life."

Becker raised his eyebrow and looked at his youngest child. "Really?"

"Yeah, I was fighting this one guy who was on his own he had me pinned and my gun was out of reach, and then I see this kid walking towards us. She knocked the gun so I could reach it and I knocked the guy out and ran."

"Where are the others?" he asked.

"I don't know, she was on her own." The soldier answered as he entered the armoury to grab some extra ammo.

"Nursery," Alexis mumbled into her father's shoulder.

Everyone looked at her in shock, except for Michael.

"What did you say?" Becker said.

Alexis lifted her head from his shoulder and looked around the room, "They're in the nursery. I wanted to find you."

Becker grinned and threw her up in the air and caught her again. Connor and Abby just stared at her in amazement, but Michael still didn't understand what was so good.

"What's the celebration for?" he questioned.

"Didn't you notice how she doesn't talk?" Abby said.

"No, the whole way here she was a chatterbox and telling me her name and who she was looking for."

"She hasn't spoken since she was two years old," Becker looked at the soldier before turning back to Alexis.

"Daddy," she grinned.

* * *

><p><em>ConnorAbby- Nick,10 - Tyson and Finn,6 - Izzy,3_

_Becker/Sarah- Tia,10 - Hayden,6 - Alexis,4_

_Danny/Jenny- Patrick and Anna,11 - Chloe,8 - Dominic,5_


	22. Chapter 22

Danny punched the wall hard in anger, before pulling his hand back in pain and rubbing his bloody knuckles. He screwed up, he was useless and he couldn't protect anyone. They'd been split up into two groups; Becker, Connor and Abby then Sarah, Jenny and himself. He'd tried to keep them safe and away from the men all dressed in black. He'd tried.

They'd been walking through the corridor trying to find the others or the kids when a group of about four or five masked men had come round the corridor. He thought the girls were right behind him but Sarah had been glued to the spot in fear and Jenny wasn't fast enough and they caught them.

Now Danny was all on his own. He took a deep breath and thought things through. He knew he couldn't do anything more for Jenny and Sarah if he was on his own, he needed reinforcements. He had to find someone.

Up ahead, his prayers were answered, kind of at least. A little boy with brown hair walked out into the corridor, he looked around Dom's age maybe older. He didn't seem to notice Danny.

"Hey kid," Danny said walking towards him.

The boy's eyes widened in fear as looked towards where Danny stood before racing back the way he'd come.

...

Charlie sped down the corridor; he could hear the man following him and just hoped he wouldn't shoot at him. As he approached a corner, his hands still trailing along the wall he heard talking. More men with guns. He stopped running.

"Hey, get him!" The men had seen him and footsteps thundered towards him.

Charlie decided to take his chances with the lone man, if he had a gun he should have shot at him by now. He felt a hand grab his arm and drag him away from the other group, he was forced into a sprint as the man ran with him. Why was he running away from the rest of his group.

"Come on," he panted.

Slowly the sound of footsteps faded and they came to a stop.

"Why did you run?" the man asked.

"Who are you?" Charlie said.

"Danny Quinn. What's your name?"

"Wait, you're not one of the guys with guns?"

"No."

"Oh, you're Hayden's dad. I'm Charlie Laine, Lt. Laine's son," Charlie sighed in relief.

"Yeah, why did you think I was one of those guys, I look nothing like them," Danny said.

"I couldn't tell."

Danny looked at the boy, something wasn't right with him. Was it the way he looked at him, how his eyes were a little off? He couldn't figure it out. Suddenly, Charlie cocked his head to one side and a intense look crossed his face.

"Someone's coming," he said as he got to his feet with his hand already tracing the wall and the other holding onto Danny's belt loop.

They started to walk down the corridor, Charlie stopped now and then and he cocked his head like before. This time though he started tugging at Danny's sleeve.

"People up ahead," he muttered.

"How do you know?" Danny asked straining his ears to try and hear something.

"I can hear them."

Danny still couldn't hear anything, but Charlie could. "I can't."

Danny looked down at him and started putting the pieces of the puzzle together. He could hear better than Danny, he used his hands to feel the wall, he was holding Danny's belt loop, and he hadn't noticed that Danny wasn't a man with a gun. Now Danny looked at the boy, he wasn't looking directly at him but more to the left.

"You're blind."

* * *

><p><em>ConnorAbby- Nick,10 - Tyson and Finn,6 - Izzy,3_

_Becker/Sarah- Tia,10 - Hayden,6 - Alexis,4_

_Danny/Jenny- Patrick and Anna,11 - Chloe,8 - Dominic,5_


	23. Chapter 23

The boys crept along the corridor with their backs flat against the wall. They kept the noise down since the main frame, where most of the shouting was coming from, was one hall away. Lt. Drake was at the back of the line with Finn leading. As they reached the corner, Finn poked his head round to take a look and get an idea of how many soldiers they were up against and how many people had been caught. They had to go around the main frame to get to the armory, but they hadn't told Drake where they were heading.

However the scene in front of him made his mouth run dry and fear to flood through his body. Most of the staff were sitting or lay unconscious on the floor, only those who were still strong enough stood against the walls. Among the bloodied and beat up, Finn spotted Sarah, Jenny and Chloe. He breathed a sigh of relief at his mother and father not being caught yet, and Tyson stuck his head round to get a look himself.

Then the shout went up that they'd been spotted.

Men raised their guns as the boys retreated down the corridor to escape the hail of bullets that bombarded them. They sprinted down the corridors and passages with the masked men in hot pursuit, as they twisted and turned throughout the ARC and dodged the bullets as they whizzed past. Suddenly, Dom cried out as he lost his footing and his ankle twisted painfully. Drake ducked low and lifted Dom up over his shoulders without breaking his pace, all the while keeping his eyes straight ahead to avoid tripping himself. He only got a few paces though, before a bullet tore through his left forearm and he stumbled slightly. He kept running but his pace was slowing and he became an easier shot for the men, and that next bullet came which ripped through his shoulder mere inches away from Dom's head.

Drake came to a staggering walk as he tried to keep going, but he knew he couldn't escape and the boys couldn't carry Dom. "Go!"

Tyson and Finn stopped and waited loyally for Drake and Dom.

"Go, I'm done and Dom can't run either. I'll look after him so just go, there's no point in us all getting caught."

The boys hesitated looking back and forth from the approaching men and Lt. Drake.

"Go!"

Another round of bullets exploded that were directed at the boys and they sprinted off and around the next corner, now with only a lone man chasing them as the others took Dom and Lt. Drake back to the main frame.

* * *

><p><em>ConnorAbby- Nick,10 - Tyson and Finn,6 - Izzy,3_

_Becker/Sarah- Tia,10 - Hayden,6 - Alexis,4_

_Danny/Jenny- Patrick and Anna,11 - Chloe,8 - Dominic,5_


	24. Chapter 24

Patrick poked his head out from under the desk to get a better look as he watched his mother and Sarah walk past with men flanking them. They had heard people coming and dived into the room to hide. As they walked past the door, Jenny tried to struggle and escape their grasps but failed in doing so and Patrick had to watch as one of the men brought his hand up and punched her in the face to shut her up.

Nick made a grab for his friend as he jumped to his feet. He couldn't let them do this. He approached the door as he left their hiding place in the shadows. Jenny's head hung limp in exhaustion and she looked up slightly when she caught sight of Patrick coming out of the darkness.

Patrick brought his gun up in one swift movement and fired six rounds from the EMD before anyone even noticed he was there. Taking advantage of the three downed men, one unconscious the others just stunned, he moved promptly across the room towards the remaining three, bringing the weapon up. He clubbed one man, breaking his nose and he dropped like a rock as the blood gushed and he lay on the ground incapacitated. However as he turned to attack the next man a fist caught him in the jaw and he stumbled backwards into the wall, before being kneed in the stomach and shoved to the floor with his arm pulled tightly behind his back.

...

Nick watched as three of the men knocked to the floor got to their feet and moved towards Patrick who was on his knees with both arms locked behind his back by one of the men while the other watched Jenny and Sarah. Lt. McKean had a tight grip on Nick to stop him from running out to help his friend as they were made to watch in suspense as two men walked towards Pat and the other walked over to help with the women.

The man who had been shot by the EMD pulled his arm back and punched Patrick in the stomach and slapped him across the face before letting the man with the bloody nose past. The man's nose was obviously broken if you looked through all the blood and he needed medical attention, but his nose would always have a kink in it. He loomed over Pat before crouching down and staring him in the face, with a crooked smile slowly forming on his face.

"You're going to regret ever hitting me boy," he sneered then jumped to his feet and launched a hard kick at his face.

Patrick was forced to stay on his knees and he couldn't do anything to protect himself as he took kick after kick with the odd punch. By the end of it, the eleven year old had blood dripping from his face mixed with tears as his face twisted with pain, the man seemed pleased with his work as he stood up and spat into Patrick's hair.

The soldier let go of his arms and shoved him to the floor, he gave him a punch between the shoulder blades. Nick freed himself from McKean's grasp and bolted out the door smashing into the man with the bloody nose. The man bounced off the wall and collapsed to the floor as Nick reached down and helped Pat to his feet shoving him towards the end of the corridor, but he was stopped as a hand grabbed him and wrenched him back.

A sickening snap echoed down the corridor.

* * *

><p><em>ConnorAbby- Nick,10 - Tyson and Finn,6 - Izzy,3_

_Becker/Sarah- Tia,10 - Hayden,6 - Alexis,4_

_Danny/Jenny- Patrick and Anna,11 - Chloe,8 - Dominic,5_


End file.
